Elemental Bonds
by L. E. Mentol
Summary: I wanted revenge. That man I called father for the earliest years of my life, the who raised me, taught me, is the one I must kill. My reasons were selfish at the time; however, I have more reasons to fight that i never thought i would have. Bonds that i have formed, a family i came across... and that person that my heart now seems to beat for.
1. Chapter 1

**Revised with a little tweaks. To those who have read the first chapter know that the length is about the same. I have to apologize in advance. I began the editing and revising a while ago before my life began to get busier and it bothered me to see this chapter just laying in my USB every time i had to save other work. So I'll try to update as fast as i can and those who have favored this story and experienced it, i hope you don't mind a second ride.**

**And for both the old and new comers to this story I hope you can all Bare With Me.**

* * *

For my whole life I've had to shadow my mentor, the one I treated as my father. He told me the great potential I was capable of having… The potential I surpassed. The potential he allowed me to surpass. The potential that gave me joy. The potential… that became me.

However, that part of my life ended as quickly as it started.

My name is Sonny Munroe.

The world I live in… is the most competitive world you can ever imagine. Proving yourself is the most vital part of your existence. Something I've done a numerous amount of times.

In this world the people are divided into two groups; humans, and Elementals. Elementals are special humans, ones that have been gifted with the ability to manipulate the four elementals. Humans are fully aware of the existence of us, the Elementals. However, not many of them are okay with our living near and among them. Elementals were born off of a genetic mutation, one that forms around our nerves, and throughout our whole bloodstream. To most, we are an abnormality.

Though its not a crime to be an Elemental, most of us continue to go on and live our lives hiding from humans and especially those who greatly oppose our existence. The most saddening part of our lives is those who have been born into this world with fully human parents, they face rejection, threats even abandonment. For the most of those of our kind we grow into our abilities, no one is ever born with them.

I, however, was the only exception to this rule.

My mentor trained me, housed me, and betrayed me. And he favored me by far. I was born with my abilities I had earlier practice with my abilities, and to top everything off, I was an Omni,

As an Omni, I controlled everything; all the elements. I have been hunted before as a child for being what I am, but I was always able to defend myself.

People of our kind have always held hate for the other. There always has to be some form of competition. A way of thinking that keeps us closer to being the average human.

To those who have been abandoned by their families, my mentor created this Academy one hidden from all radars. This place is called home for most of the students enrolled. Here they are taught how to perfect their abilities with their Element.

They are placed in to a five person team with an instructor to train them. Being trained by the founder of this Academy at a young age I became an instructor at the age of thirteen. Yes, I still work for him and I despise him more every single day.

I've been waiting for the right time and after three years of plotting, strategizing I'm ready to finally take action.

A felt a small smirk pull at my lips, "It should be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**A new one yay. Now before you guys start thinking oh she's gonna update short chapters quickly. No. After this chapter I'm going to start to combine some chapters together, and it will take longer its just a weekend that I was able to do this. So like I said before pwease be able to Bare With Me.**

* * *

**Chad**

The Academy. That name was pretty bland and to the point. A school where I as well as my friends would train for four years in order to get full control over our Elements. My eyes couldn't help but look over the entire interior of the spacious campus in which the five of us would be living in for the next four years.

I walked in the middle of the five of us. Basically separating the two types of the team. In case I forgot to mention we luckily all got placed in the same team, any other team just wouldn't seem right. Our team like everyone consisted of having a one of every Element and an extra. Tawni our Fire, Nico our Earth, Grady our Water and Zora our Wind, pretty basic huh? Well what makes our team better than the rest? Simple, its me. Now its not just because I'm me it also for what I am as well. That's right, I'm an Omni. One of the rarest specimens of the world of the Elementals. Now I don't mean to boast, but I am kind of a big deal, which is why I've placed myself in the middle of my group of friends.

"No Nico, another rematch wouldn't make a difference," I shifted my attention to the littlest one of our group, Zora, who responded back to Nico.

"You have no way of knowing that unless we did it!" Nico replied pointing a finger in her direction, "You're just scared that I might beat you this time!"

"Nico let it go," Grady interjected, "You're an Earth its only reasonable that you'd be beaten by a Wind."

"Even if that Wind is five years younger than you," Tawni said, giving her hair a flip.

Growling Nico turned to her, "What about you? Zora even beat you, a Fire. You're supposed to be her weakness."

Tawni shrugged, "So she has skills, it's the reason she was even accepted at such a young age, not to mention she skipped a few years in school before."

Nico huffed, but finally settled down as we continued to our assigned building for the year.

Well, yeah. Zora, she's the youngest of our team and as sad as it may be the most talented out of all of us. Heck, Grady and I were the only ones not stupid enough to challenge Zora once we found out she was an Elemental as well. I feel pity for anyone who tries to put up with this one.

"Maybe its just because you guys are both training to be Warriors," Grady snickered.

This time it seemed like he struck a nerve in Tawni, "Don't even get started with that."

"Warriors are too common, anyone can be one if they train enough," Zora said plainly.

"Like being Mages makes you guys so great," Nico snorted, "You just have to focus."

"Something that two of us have trouble doing," Grady muttered.

"Chad," Tawni called out, "What do you prefer?"

Ah, another thing about being me. I have no specific mode, if you will, towards me. I've never been in a real fight you know one where I have to give it my all. Being in a human high school for freshman year didn't really give me any opportunity to explore that part of me. But I did manage to learn about the skills I possessed in each Element I've been gifted with. Now because of that, the experience of fighting as a Warrior or Mage has been unknown to me. But thinking wisely I'd have to choose…

"Sorry guys, I have to side with the Mages here."

"Why!?" Nico and Tawni yelled in unison. Grady and Zora snickered quietly at my right.

"Well if you think about it, the skills Warriors use are easily blocked by anyone who learns the basic assistant spells. Mages have a bit more freedom in and more accuracy in actually hitting their target."

"You're forgetting that Mages suck at close combat," Tawni muttered.

"Okay, can we let this go for a while, we're here."

We looked in awe at the building before us. A simple two floored bricked building. The doors were polished to a blinding shine, the windows all over the front, stood tall and wide. The building itself was decorated with fine pine bushes around its perimeter. Just eight manageable steps stood in the way of us entering it.

I had the honor of being the one to open the main doors of our new home. Once the key turned the doors almost smoothly swiped opened wide for us to enter. Once we stepped in, the lights of entrance came to life. Almost everything was engraved with fine marble the ceiling held a diamond adorned chandelier, with the only the lights of this room lit up we were only able to see a little bit of the other rooms. One for sure was a small game room, the dining room and of course a living area that from the looks of it also lead to the stairs.

"Whoa," Zora was the first to break the silence.

It was then that I noticed a movement in the living area. It was dark in there so I couldn't really see the figure of the movement. I instinctively took a step back.

"Grady," I whispered, "Put a Mana Shield around us."

I could feel his confused gaze on me, "Why?"

I kept my eyes on the dark living area, and again I saw it, "Just do it!" I said harshly.

"Okay, hold up a sec."

He closed his eyes in concentration, I was able to see the shield surround us. I rather be safe Mana based attacks, since they can casted at a distance.

Now with the shield up everyone became aware of the movement in the other room. It was moving too quickly to be a normal human. Heck, it was moving too fast to be anything other than a Wind. To make it a bit worse, it was getting closer.

Quickly thinking, I extended my arm out, calling out with the confidence that I could stop whoever this was, "Paralysis!"


End file.
